It's a fever
by baby devil
Summary: Yugi gets really sick and Grandpa isn't home. So Yami has to take care of him. This is my first fic. Read and review. Let me know what you think
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gioh sob its not fair!! wail

Yugi's Fever

Chapter 1: Are you ok?

(words)= Yami talking through mind link

{words}= Yugi talking through mind link

"blah"= talking

'blah'= thinking

"Come on, Yugi. Its time to get up! You don't want to be late to school do you?" Yami said as he tried to get Yugi got out of bed. Yugi looked over at the clock, then looked at his wristwatch. It was 8:00 on the clock but it said 7:30 on his wristwatch.

{Yami, did you mess with my clock?}

(Why do you say that?) Sweatdrop Asked Yami trying not to look guilty.

{Because the clock is 30 minutes faster then my watch} Said Yugi as he looked at his dark half suspiciously.

(Well your watch batteries could be dying)

{Maybe your right. Or maybe you mess with my clock so you could get a half-an-hour of sleep when I took my shower!} Said Yugi as he tried to go back to sleep. {And plus its Saturday} 'Fuck! Why do I feel so hot today?' "Yugi do you feel ok?" Asked Yami as he looked at the sixteen-year-old boy. He was looking really pale today. "I'm fine. Dont worry about me ok. I just need a good shower." As Yugi tried to get up he fell back in bed for his legs were shaking really bad. He tried again. Yami looked as he saw Yugi struggling to stand. He started to say something but decided against it. Yugi was able to stand in 5 minutes. 'What the hell is wrong with me today?' He started to walk to the bathroom. He took at least 10 unsteady steps before he fainted. Yami caught him before he fell to the floor. He felt Yugi body heat before he touch his forehead. ' He's so hot. I have to cool him down some way.' And with that he took the boy back to his room.

Please review!!


	2. A fever of 1048

Disclaimer- I still dont own Yu-Gi-oh and I never will God I hate writing these Oh well on with the story

Chapter 2- A fever of 104.8 degrees

Now where is that the thermometer?' Thought Yami as he went to the bathroom and looked in the cupboards. 'There it is.' Whne he got back to Yugi's room he was just waking up. {Where am I?} (Back in your room where your staying for a while. You fainted about 30 minutes ago. Now open your mouth so I can check your temp.) {I'm not sick Yami ok? I' feel just fine.} (Yeah right. Thats why you just fainted. I think not little Yugi. Now please open your mouth.) {Fine. But I telling you that I'm not sick} 'We'll just see about that.' Thought Yami as he put the thermometer in Yugi's mouth.

It seemed like forever before the thermometer beeped. Yami gasped. '104.8 is not good.' Yugi went into a coughing fit. "Your not sick, huh?" "Whatever." Yugi went into another coughing fit. "I'll get you some water ok? Dont go anywhere." Yugi didn't answer for he was still having cough fit.

'Poor kid' Thought Yami as he went to get Yugi a nice cold glass of water. As he was going back to Yugi's room be passed Yugi running to the bathroom. "Didn't I tell...." He didn't get to finish for he heard Yugi vomiting. Yami ran into the bathroom and held the boy's hair back and rubbed small circles on his back.

After what seemed like forever to Yugi he finally was able to stop. He felt someone holding back his hair. "Ya..mi?" He went into another coughing fit. "Shhh. Its ok, I'm here." He spoted something in Yugi's hand before Yugi could hide it from him. It was blood. 'Oh no.' "Come on Yugi. Lets get you back to bed." He picked up the boy body and took him back to his room. 'Please dont get any sicker, Yugi.' Before Yami got back to Yugi's room Yugi was asleep in his arms. "Your so cute when you sleep. You know that?" Yugi seemed to smile at that even though he was asleep. Yami put Yugi to bed and put a trash can, and the cold water next to his bed.

About 20 minutes later Yami heard Yugi crying like he was in pain. He ran up the stairs and saw Yugi tossing and turning in his sleep. His blanket was wrapped around him like a stray jacket and his face was covered in a thick sweat. Yami untangled him from his blanket and got a cold wash cloth to wipe the sweat off his face. Yugi seemed to calm down a liitle after that. So Yami began to sing to him in his soothing deep voice.

_2 sevens together_

_Like time indefinite_

_Try to catch the glass _

_B4 it falls_

_Without a frown_

_Can you turn up the stereo?_

_I wanna play you this old song_

_It's about love_

_Did we remember to water the plants today?_

_I forgot to look up at the moon because_

_I was to busy lookin' at you, baby_

_Still it's nice to know_

_Thjat when our bodies wear out_

_We can get another_

_What does that one have to do_

_With the other one?_

_I don't know_

_I was just thinking about my mother_

_You know what?_

_Turn the stereo back down_

_Ain't nothing worse that an ole' worn-out love song_

_Tell me do you like my hair this way?_

_Remember all the way back in ta day..._

_When we compare whose afro was the roundest?_

_Mirror titles_

_Above the bed_

_Fishing nets and posters_

_All over the walls_

_Sometimes I just wanna go_

_Sit out on the stoop and_

_Play my guitar_

_And just watch all_

_All the cars go by_

After that Yugi seem to rest peaceful after that. So Yami laid him back to bed and kissed him on his forehead and said "Sleep tight my little Yugi. I hope you feel better."

I know that this is sort of crappy but hey this is my first fanfiction. So cut me some slak ok?


	3. Still sick

Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me so long to update I got really sick and I wasn't getting any better and had to go to the hopital (I hate going there!!!!) THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!

Disclaimer- I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO

Yami watched as Yugi slept and wondered if he should stay in case Yugi had another nightmare, but decided against it. As he turned to leave Yugi started to wake up.

"Yami?" Said Yugi in almost a whisper.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry (cough cough) for getting sick."

"It's not your fault that you got sick."

"Yes it is. 'Cause if I hadn't been out so long in the rain last night, this never would have happened. Now I've gone ruined your weeked, and for that I'm sorry (cough).

"It's ok. I didnt have anything better to do this weeked anyway and I love spending time with you even if you are sick. By the way, where were you last night anyway?"

"I...I...I." Just then Yugi started heaving into the bucket that Yami had placed by the bed. When he was done he continued. "I don't (cough) talk about (sneeze) it right now, k?"

"Ok, but when you get better, we have to talk about it cause I'm guessing that it has something to do with your past. Am I right?" Yami asked with a frown on his face. Yugi just nodded for his thoat was to sore to talk.

"I'll make you some tea and soup. And I'll get some cough medicne. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No." Yugi went into a coughing fit after that. Yami helped him drink the water. (A/N Trust me that isn't an easy thing to do.) After that, Yugi started to fall asleep against Yami. Yami blushed a deep shade of red. He decided not to move Yugi if he was comfortanle there.

'I love you Yugi and I hope that you love me too.' And with that Yami fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to write this! I'm what most people call LAZY! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_lafhalfhailf_ Dream

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**DREAMIN' OF THE PAST**_

Yugi once again was in deep sleep and like before he was dropped into a familiar dream of that one night. Oh how he wished he could turn away but even if he did he would still hear the sounds.

DREAM

_Yugi and his grandpa had just came out of the movie 'White Rose vs. Red Rose' when they passed a bar._

_"Yugi wait here for a couple of minutes, I have to go to the bathroom."_

_"Ahhhhh... Gramps just go in the bushes like the rest of the world." Complained Yugi 'cause he wanted to get home so he could tell Yami all about the movie._

_Grandpa looked horrified._

_"Yugi! A real gentleman does not go in the bathroom!"_

_'Well I guess I'm not a real gentleman than.' Thought Yugi as he watched his grandpa go inside the bar._

_30 minutes later_

_"I know it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom!" Said Yugi as he sat on the curb smoking a Newport. As Yugi flicked his Newport his grandpa stumbled out of the bar._

_"Now I know that it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom. Does it?"_

_"Whatever. Yugi my boy, did I ever tell you what a handsome young man you've become? You just look so good, like a nice soft peach." Grandpa licked his lips. "I'm glad that I have you all to myself, Yugi. I love you so much!"_

_"Grandpa what the hell is the matt... You're drunk. You reek of alcohol. Get away from me you drunken old' fool." Shouted Yugi as he watched his grandpa approach him._

_"Now don't be like that. I know you like the back of my hand. Remember Yugi, your parents didn't want you 'cause you were a failure to them. You were the one how came in second place instead of first. But I didn't think you were. I thought this boy was a winner, but now I see that your parents were right. You are a worthless selfish punk that needs to be taught a good lesson!"_

_Yugi couldn't believe what he just said. Yes it was true, his parents said he was worthless and wouldn't amount to anything. He told himself that someday he would prove himself to them. But before he could do that they died. The newspaper said that they had died in a collapsing house. Yugi knew the truth though. They had killed themselves 'cause their son was a failure in their eyes. Yugi had tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He was determined not to let his grandpa see that talking about it just reopen the wounds in his heart and that he was weak. Even though he wasn't._

_"Let the lesson begin." Said his grandpa. He out weighed Yugi by a good 50 pounds so Yugi really didn't have a chance. As his grandpa pulled down his pants he pulled down his own. He bent Yugi over and forced his dick inside of Yugi's tight hole. Yugi screamed with all his might hoping that someone would hear him. No one came. Yugi's world began to blur. All he could think was why him, then his world was blacked._


End file.
